Mami Tomoe (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|School Uniform= |-|Swimsuit= |-|Loungewear= |-|Magia Record= |-|Madoka Online= |-|Grief Syndrome= |-|Queen Mami= |-|Kazumi Magica= |-|Oriko Magica= |-|Chibi Mami= |-|Doppel Candeloro= |-|Candeloro= |-|Holy Mami= |-|Holy Mami Doppel= |-|Holy Mami Rumor= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Summary Mami Tomoe (巴 マミ) is one of the main characters of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. She is a third-year student at Mitakihara Middle School and a magical girl who controls the territory encompassing Mitakihara City. Early in her life she and her parents were caught in a car accident, killing her parents and leaving her mortally wounded. As Mami lay dying, Kyubey appeared to her and offered her a wish in exchange for becoming a magical girl. Mami wished to live on, surviving the accident and becoming a magical girl. Some time later, she befriended Kyoko Sakura and took her in as an apprentice, but after Kyoko's family was killed, the two had a falling out and separated due to ideological differences. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel | 4-A | 4-A, higher as a Doppel Name: Mami Tomoe | Candeloro | Holy Mami Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 15 (estimated) Classification: Veteran magical girl, Doppel of invitation, Dress-up witch, Holy maiden, Doppel of worship Powers and Abilities: |-|Mami Tomoe=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Senses (Was able to intercept and see Homura's bullets. Could also hear the sound of a fire extinguisher flying towards her), Enhanced Leap, Flight (Showed this power in her battle with Homura, whom was stated to be able to fly in the Pachinko game), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Transformation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Can create portals to enter a witch barrier), Healing (Was able to heal Kyubey, Kyoko and Homura using her magic. Can also use her move "Te Pomegliano" to heal an ally), Ribbon Generation and Ribbon Manipulation (Can create and control ribbons. She can also thin her ribbons into strings to cut foes), Thread Cloning and Substitution Creation (Can create a decoy of herself using ribbons), Binding Magic and Power Nullification (Can use her ribbons as traps to restrict movement), Reality Warping and Bond Manipulation w/ Tiro Duet (Can bond together the objects destroyed by Hitomi's Nightmare), Union Attacks w/ Tiro Duet, Regeneration Manipulation (Can regenerate her ribbons as long as she is aware of them being severed), Gun Creation and Gun Manipulation (Can create muskets and pistols from her ribbons), Ammunition Generation w/ her muskets, Weapon Enhancement (Was able to enchant Sayaka's bat to enhance its capabilities), Enhanced Gunmanship, Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Cannon Creation, Energy Manipulation w/ Tiro Finale, Homing Attack and Explosion Manipulation (Can fire a guided bullet which explodes against the enemy), Smoke Manipulation (Can fire shells which create smokescreens), Life Link (Mami's wish is to connect to life and live, thus she is able to tie and combine things together), Cosmic Awareness (In the Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone", Urobuchi explains that Mami knows about the existence of the Law of Cycles), Danmaku (Can create several muskets to fire multiple bullets at once), Invisible Attacks (Can make her ribbons invisible), Barrier Magic (Created a barrier to protect Madoka and Sayaka), Platform Creation (Can use her ribbons to create a walkway), Magic Combat (Was able to kick Kyoko downwards and clash with Homura. In Madoka Magica Portable, she can use her move "Golden legs" to deal a powerful kick to her enemy), Flower Magic and Background Manipulation (Can create flowers and change the background during her transformation), Age Manipulation (Mami becomes an adult during her transformation in Magia Record, before returning to her original age), Cloth Manipulation (During her transformation in Magia Record), Cheese Manipulation (Created a cheese out of nothing), Transmutation (Turned a nightmare into a cake), Fire Manipulation and Magma Manipulation (Can burn an entire city in the Madoka Magica Concept Movie trailer), Aura (Showed here), Disaster Inducement (In the Concept Movie Trailer), Safety Field Projection w/ Absolute Territory, Attack Reflection w/ Aegis' Mirror, Weakness Detection w/ Weakness Analysis, Speed Augmentation w/ Passo, Damage Amplification w/ Tiro Duet, Status Effect Inducement w/ Tiro Finale, Defense Reduction w/ Tiro Finale, Defense Augmentation w/ her "Bonds of Destiny" and "Closely Watched Heart" Memoria, Statistics Reduction w/ her "Changing into Swimsuits" Memoria, Instinctive Reactions w/ her "Hope in Despair" Memoria, Emotional Manipulation w/ her "Changing into Swimsuits" Memoria, Statistics Amplification w/ her "Summer Impact!?" Memoria, Fog Generation w/ her "Welcoming with Treats" Memoria, Probability Manipulation w/ her "Sweet Apportionment" Memoria, Self-Resurrection (In Grief Syndrome), Magic Bullet Projection w/ Grandine, Loyalty Empowerment w/ Fedelta, Night Vision w/ Moonlighting Rifle, Sound Manipulation w/ Ninfa Bel Canto, Light Generation w/ Fata Un'ala, Blessed w/ Rosa Bianca. Resistance to the followings: Status Effect Inducement w/ her "Bonds of Destiny" Memoria, Power Nullification (Skill Seal) w/ her "To My Friends with Future" Memoria, Statistics Reduction w/ her "Sweet Apportionment" Memoria, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Soul Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following powers: Persuasion (The Doppel is a replica of invitation), Vine Manipulation, Happiness Inducement (The Doppel cheers Mami on), Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. |-|Candeloro=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her labyrinth), Cloth Mimicry (Is described as the witch of dress-up), Magical Bullet Projection (Can use a rifle-like attack), Ribbon Generation and Ribbon Manipulation, Binding Magic and Power Nullification (Can use ribbons to bind her opponents), Life Link, Bond Manipulation, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Magic Arrows and Energy Manipulation w/ her Madoka-looking familiar, Weapon Mastery and Weapon Elongation w/ her Kyoko-looking familiar, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Selective Invisibility (Witches can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Mind Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Can take possession of one of her familiars to shoot flames), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Soul Manipulation. |-|Holy Mami=All of Mami's abilities, but enhanced, Immortality (Type 8. Can live as long as the Rumor of the Holy Maiden exists), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Salvation (Its purpose is to save all the magical girls of Kamihama), Hope Embodiment, Rumor Inducement, Rumor Manifestation, Rumor Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Can create an ice soil and a giant storm during her Magia), Holy Projectile Attacks, Holy Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Worship Empowerment and Worship Inducement (Is described as the Doppel of Worship), Halo Generation, Hope Manipulation and Hope Inducement (Her Tiro Saint-Doppelion announces new hope for magical girls), Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Defeated Gertrud, whom created a pocket dimension containing a sun in episode 2 and a starry sky in episode 1. Was also stated by Urobuchi at Animagic 2013 to be stronger than Kyoko and Sayaka. Kyoko was able to defeat Oktavia, whom created a dimension containing stars twice; Kyoko can also use a weapon called Aurora, which allows her to light the heavens, which is a term used in Genesis 1:1 for the physical universe. Furthermore, Mami was stated by Shinbou to be the strongest magical girl if she doesn't let her guard down), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Mami's strenght and powers) | Multi-Solar System Level (Stronger than Oktavia, whom created two times a dimension containing stars and then Gertrud, whom created a pocket dimension containing a sun in episode 2 and a starry sky in episode 1) | Multi-Solar System Level (Stronger than before), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Holy Mami's strenght and powers) Speed: FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Can keep up with Homura and dodge her attacks at close range. Was also able to bind and trap Homura before the latter could have used time stop. Can dodge attacks from Kyoko and Kirika, both of them considered fast magical girls, making her faster than Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (Faster than before) | FTL, likely MFTL+ (Faster than Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Kyoko Sakura, whom blocked Oktavia's wheels) | Unknown | At least Class 25 Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, higher as a Doppel | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class, higher as a Doppel Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Gertrud and Wraith Kyoko. Was also able to survive a close range blast of her Tiro Finale), higher as a Doppel | Multi-Solar System Level | Multi-Solar System Level, higher as a Doppel Stamina: Very High (Should be superior to Sayaka Miki, whom fought witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) | Limitless | Very High (Can use her Doppel without being tired) Range: Hundreds of meters w/ muskets, kilometers w/ Tiro Finale | Unknown | Hundreds of meters w/ muskets, Tens of Kilometers w/ her Magia Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Percussion-lock rifled musket, Magic ribbons, Bullet strings, Finale Cannon, Twin cannons | Grief Seed | White rob Intelligence: Genius (She is the smartest and most mature magical girl of the Puella Magi Holy Quintet, including Homura Akemi, whom is able to construct her own homemade bombs and is known for planning her battles in advance. In Madoka Magica portable, Mami says that she studied a lot to learn the mechanism of her weapons, so she can make them with her ribbons and can try several things. Mami is also a veteran magical girl with lots of experience, who fights in a very focused and disciplined manner, choosing her shots carefully and reacting quickly when she gets into trouble. She showed most of her fighting skills in her battle with Homura in Rebellion, where she creates invisible ribbons to trap Homura's leg and avoid to be susceptible to her time stop; Mami was also able to trick Homura by creating a decoy of herself using her ribbons, that trapped Homura after she shot the fake Mami) | Below Average Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Despite being very strong, she can be taken down if she is not paying attention. She is also the most fragile magical girl among the Puella Magi Holy Quintet, leading to her breakdown in timeline 3 of episode 10. In the manga rendition of episode 3, Mami says openly to Madoka that she cries a lot when she is alone and is scared to die from witches battles, declaring that she shouldn't be taken as a good model from Madoka. When hyped by the power of her friendship with Madoka, Mami freezes up when Charlotte transforms. In the interviews, Mami was stated to be extremely powerful when she fights alone, meaning that she is better in single battles than team battles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Mami= Mamimemo1.png|"Black Tea of Victory" Memoria. Nagisamemo3.png|"Bonds of Destiny" Memoria. mamimemo3.png|"Changing into Swimsuits" Memoria. mamimemo4.png|"Closely Watched Heart" Memoria. mamimemo5.png|"Different Story: Mami and Kyoko" Memoria. mamimemo6.png|"Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!" Memoria. mamimemo7.png|"Hope in Despair" Memoria. pmhqmemo1.png|"Lively Neighbor" Memoria. mamimemo8.png|"The Magical Girls Who Entwine Fates With Madoka" Memoria. mamimemo9.png|"Reliable Mami-senpai!" Memoria. mamimemo10.png|"Summer Impact!?" Memoria. kyokomemo17.png|"Sweet Apportionment" Memoria. mamimemo14.png|"To My Friends with Future" Memoria. mamimemo11.png|"Welcoming With Treats" Memoria. *'Tocca:' Mami strikes an enemy with her ribbon. **'Tocca Spirale:' Mami forms a drill from a ribbon, piercing an enemy. *'Passo:' Makes Mami move and shoot faster. *'Golden legs:' Mami kicks an enemy with all her might. *'Tiro:' Mami fires a musket one space in front of her. **'Tiro Doppietta:' Mami fires two muskets one space in front of her. **'Tiro Volley:' Mami fires four muskets one space in front of her. *'Absolute Territory:' Mami creates a safety zone in her location. *'Aegis' Mirror:' Mami casts Reflect for one turn. *'Te Pomegliano:' Mami serves tea, restoring an ally's HP. *'Dancing Bullet:' Mami rapidly fires her musket all around her. *'Unlimited Bullet Works:' Mami fires an infinite amount of muskets all at once. *'Bombardamento:' Mami fires a large musket, dealing high damage. *'Legare:' Mami inflicts Bind on a single enemy. **'Legare vasta area:' Mami inflicts Bind on multiple enemies at once. *'Tiro Duet!:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Mami's connect allows her to increase the damage inflicted to her opponents by 35%, bind the opponent and burn it. In Puella Magi Madoka Magica Rebellion, Mami performs this attack with Madoka; Mami uses her ribbons in combination with Madoka's arrows and can bind the opponent and other things together. *'Tiro Finale:' Mami's Magia and special attack. It allows her to create a giant cannon and fire a powerful blast towards the opponents. It can also bind the opponents, burn them and decrease Mami's defense by 50%. *'Doppel Candeloro:' When her soul gem turns black, Mami transforms into her Doppel, Candeloro. This Doppel is described as a replica of invitation. The Doppel is so small that Mami hardly notices its presence. However, the Doppel cheers Mami on and can use powerful vines to pierce the enemies. It can also bind the opponents and burn them. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. Mami can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her the ability to increase her stats, reduce enemies' stats and cause them status effects. She can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'Black Tea of Victory:' Allows Mami to gain magical power when she takes damage from her weak element. **'Bonds of Destiny:' Increases Mami's defense by 30% and her resistance to status effects by 30%. **'Changing into Swimsuits:' Decreases enemies' attack by 20% and has 30% chance of charming the enemy, so it can't attack. **'Closely Watched Heart:' Increases Mami's defense by 37.5%. **'Different Story: Mami and Kyoko:' Increases the damage inflicted by charged attacks to enemies by 15%. **'Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!:' Allows Mami to regenerate 2% of her health each turn. **'Hope in Despair:' Gives Mami 15% chance to immediately attack her enemy after she takes damage. **'Lively Neighbor:' Increases Mami's attack and defense by 25%. **'The Magical Girls Who Entwine Fates With Madoka:' Increases the damage inflicted by Mami's Magia by 10%. **'Reliable Mami-senpai!:' Increases the damage inflicted to enemies by 10%. **'Summer Impact!?:' Increases Mami's attack by 15% and decreases enemies' defense by 25%. **'Sweet Apportionment:' Increases Mami's probability to deal a critical hit and gives her resistance to dazzle. **'To My Friends with Future:' Grants Mami resistance to Skill Seal (Power Nullification) and increases the damage inflicted by her attacks. **'Welcoming With Treats:' Allows Mami to decrease the precision of the opponent, so it has 25% chance of missing its attack. |-|Holy Mami= homimemo1.png|"Descent Of A Saint" Memoria. homimemo2.png|"Magical Girl VS series?" Memoria. homimemo3.png|"Guide to Release" Memoria. homimemo4.png|"Prayer for Release" Memoria. *'To You Who Prayed For Salvation:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Holy Mami's Connect allows her to deal more damage to enemies affected by status ailments, remove all status ailments, increase Holy Mami's attack by 40% and decrease opponents' precision by 25%. *'Tiro Finale Holy Night:' Holy Mami's Magia allows her to create a giant storm and an ice soil; after that, she creates several muskets to fire holy bullets and deal great damage to the opponents. It can also increase the damage inflicted by Holy Mami to enemies affected by status ailments by 335%. *'Doppel Candeloro:' When her soul gem turns black, Holy Mami transforms into her Doppel, Candeloro. This Doppel is halo-shaped and embodies Worship. Thanks to a change in Mami's mentality, the Doppel wishes to save Holy Mami and other people. She can use a cannon salute named "Tiro Saint-Doppelion", which announces hope to heartbroken girls. This cannon can also fire a giant ball, which explodes, deals great damage to enemies and increases the damage inflicted by Holy Mami to enemies affected by status ailments. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. Holy Mami can use several types of Memoria, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'Descent of a Saint:' Increases Holy Mami's attack by 40% and the damage inflicted by her charged attacks by 20%. **'Magical Girl VS Series?:' Gives Holy Mami 47.5 % chance to burn her opponents. **'Guide to Release:' Increases the damage inflicted by Holy Mami's attacks by 20% and has 20% chance to decrease enemies' precision. **'Prayer for Release:' Allows Holy Mami to heal 30% of her health. Key: Mami Tomoe | Candeloro | Holy Mami NOTE: Despite featuring a movie that isn't released yet, the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Concept Movie trailer should be considered as a source to determine characters' power, because it was released by Shaft and it is an official product for the Puella Magi series. Gallery mami newtype.jpg|Mami in the Newtype magazine. mami newtype2.jpg|Mami in the Newtype magazine (page 2). mamisketch.jpg|Mami's original sketch. mami transformation.jpg|Mami's transformation sketch in Magia Record. mamiart.jpg|Mami's original sketch in Magia Record. candeloro1.jpg|Candeloro's barrier in Madoka Magica Portable. candeloro2.jpg|Candeloro's familiars in Madoka Magica Portable. Holy_mami_concept_art.jpg|Holy Mami's concept art by Gekidan Inu Curry. homiconceptart.jpg|Holy Mami's transformation sketch. mamiep5.jpg|Mami's sketch for the Magia Record anime. Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Alina Gray (Magia Record), Alina's profile (Holy Mami and Holy Alina were used) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4